Cada Viernes
by Zelo96
Summary: Por que él no conoce que son esos sentimientos, pero esperara a que la responsable, le conteste.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto, son propiedad y total creación de Kishimoto. Also! La leta de la canción acontinuacion tampoco es de mi pertencia. Pertenece al compositor/cantante Yayo Gutierrez. :K

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Y aun sintiéndote lejos  
>Yo no te dejo pensar<br>Y si te digo lo que siento  
>Yo temo solo estorbar<em>

Ese día se encontraba de muy mal humor. No quería ser molestado. Si apreciaban su vida, era mejor que ni le miraran. Y es que precisamente ese día, Uchiha Sasuke, exploto finalmente. Los estudiantes que caminaban cerca de donde el estaba, podían sentir ese aire amenazado salir de su ser. Algunos le miraban con terror, otros con deje de duda, y la población femenina, bueno, literalmente, se lo comían con la mirada, pero aun así, su instinto de supervivencia decía que no se acercaran a él por ahora.

El moreno golpeo ese inocente árbol que estaba a su lado, en un intento de quitar esa frustración que sentía. Y es que esa frustración, enojo, y algunos sentimientos desconocidos para su ser, estaban saliendo a flote gracias a esa tonta y torpe de Hinata Hyuuga. Seguía esperando a que terminara su "amena" charla con el dobe de Naruto, eso era algo de las cosas que mas molesto lo traía. Esa forma en la que ella sonreía, se sonrojaba con cualquier persona, ¡ah claro! menos ante su presencia.

_Pero lo tengo que aceptar  
><em>_lo que planteas y esperar  
>si es que tu buscas algo mas<br>yo no me muevo del lugar_

No lo soporto más.

Ante la insólita mirada de quien pasaba por allí, camino rumbo a la morena de largos cabellos y tímida sonrisa. Sin el mas mínimo gesto de delicadeza interrumpió la conversación, dirigió una fría y severa mirada al de rubios cabellos, para después tomar de la muñeca a Hinata, y llevársela contra su voluntad de ese lugar, mientras la pequeña Hyuuga seguía en su estado de shock, volteando su mirar hacia su rubio amigo, que estaba igual o peor que ella. Pronto sintió, como era llevada a un lugar apartado de los demás, donde nadie vería ni escucharía su conversación.

Sasuke estaba realmente molesto, ¿qué era lo que tenía? Llevaba días así, ella, le había estado observando en silencio, sin que él se diera cuenta. Tuvo que salir de sus pensares al sentir como era aprisionada contra una pared del instituto, en un lugar, lo suficientemente apartado, donde no escuchaban ni la campana del fin del descanso.

-Uchi...-

-Me harte.- Expreso con su mirada sobre ella. Podía observar en esos ojos negros la confusión de esos sentimientos.

_sin ti todo pasa lento  
>y no lo puedo soportar<br>sabiendo que no te tengo  
>y que tu estas con alguien mas<em>

-Me molesta que hables con ese dobe, que te sonrojes cuando hablas con él, y que sonrías tan abiertamente con él.- Hinata ante esa declaración parpadeo varias veces en señal de confusión. ¿Acaso Uchiha Sasuke, no sabia lo que decía?

-¿Solo con él?- Se aventuro a preguntar.

-Con cualquier imbécil.- Declaro mientras la aprisionaba mas contra la pared. Fue cuando noto, que el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, temblaba.

-Uchiha-san, ¿solo eso, quería decirme?

-Deja de llamarme Uchiha-san, me molesta aun más que seas tan familiar con todos en este lugar, y a mi me ignores.- Inclino su rostro, observando cada detalle del rostro de la oji-luna. -Me molesta que me ignores, que pases de mi como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. ¿Porqué no estas con esas maniáticas persiguiéndome?-

Hinata al notar la cercanía del moreno, inconscientemente apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento de apartarlo, desviando su vista al césped, no quería que le viera sonrojada, no por él.

_y a mi me cuesta asimilar  
>lo que pasa en realidad<br>tengo todo este aire sin ti  
>y no se si todavía piensas en mi<em>

-Entonces Hyuuga.- Sasuke se sentía aun mas molesto al ver como ella desviaba su vista de él. -Explícame, que no entiendo.- Trato de calmar su respiración, con su mano derecha, sujeto ambas manos de Hinata sobre su cabeza. -¿Porqué tengo la necesidad de monopolizarte, de no dejar que nadie te vea, toque o hable?- Sasuke había levantado el mentón de Hinata, obligandola a verla, a la vez que decía esas palabras, que le hacían sentir un poco mas aliviado. Aun así, notaba la mirada de Hinata que parecía perdida en sus ojos.

-Uchi...uchiha-san ¿rea...realme...nte...?- ¿Porqué tartamudeaba? había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Tartamudear frente a Sasuke Uchiha, era lo mismo, que darle la victoria.

-Vaya, vaya.- Dijo con ironía. -Hace mucho que no tartamudeas...Hinata.- Susurro su nombre, y la sintió temblar. -Y bien, ¿Me dirás?-

-Us..ust...ed esta... ena...enamorado.- Y entonces, sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

¿El? ¿Enamorado? Oh no, no, no. Imposible, él no es de amar. El no es de querer, demostrar afecto hacia otras personas. Pero entonces, a su mente llegaron imágenes de la pequeña Hyuuga que temblaba ante él. Entonces, lo pensó una segunda vez. Suavemente soltó a Hinata, la cual acaricio sus muñecas, estaban un poco rojas. Volteo su mirada hacia el Uchiha, quien parecía en estar divagando en su propio mundo. No lo pensó más, y salio corriendo, torpemente, de ese lugar.

Después de ese día, Sasuke volvió a ser el de siempre. Apacible, serio y frió con todos. Sonaba la campana con el fin de las clases, y era el primero en salir. Sus fans no osaban acercarse a él. Sentían un miedo hacia él por primera vez. Aun así, el Uchiha siempre era vigilado por Hinata, quien no sabia que hacer. El chico, técnicamente se había declaro. De tan solo recordarlo, los colores volvían a su rostro.

Y así pasaron las semanas, y el final de curso. Unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de comenzar las clases. Su mente se relajaría fuera de la pequeña Hyuuga, a quien noto no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y eso, le hacia sentir bien. Pero, aun no aceptaba sus sentimientos hacia ella del todo.

Y cual fue su sorpresa, al verla un Viernes por la noche, paseando con un pequeño perrito, frente a su propia casa. Censo que fue coincidencia, más no se acerco a ella. El Sábado, cerca de la misma hora, espero, pero ella no paso. Y paso lo mismo con los siguientes días. Cuando estaba por dejar su encuentro "pre-destinado" al siguiente Viernes, la vio. Y fue cuando supo, ella cada Viernes, pasaría frente a su casa.

_Sigo esperando cada Viernes  
>para poder un rato verte<br>recordar que hubiera sido  
>de no haber terminado contigo<em>

-¡Hinata! ¡Es hora de sacar a pasear a Coco!- Escucho que gritaban desde el piso de abajo. Cierto, hoy era Viernes, su ultimo Viernes libre, ya que el Lunes comenzaban las clases. Bajo por las escaleras, llamando al pequeño perrito, le puso su collar y tomo su correa, para así, recorrer la misma ruta de cada Viernes, pero esta vez cruzaría por el parque, para comprar un poco de helado. Después de comer su helado, retomo su caminata junto a su feliz mascota, aun que ahora era un poco más tarde de lo normal. Caminando cerca de su hogar, paso algo que ni ella puede explicar.

De alguna forma, era abrazada por algún desconocido, pero, extrañamente, no quería gritar, se sentía segura en esos brazos. Noto como esa persona parecía agitada, y escondia su rostro entre sus cabellos. Entonces lo noto. Con brusquedad se aparto de quien le tenia sujeta, pero se sorprendió al ver a esa persona.

-Que forma de tratarme Hyuuga.- Murmuro el moreno, ante la brusca reacción de la morena. Ella se sonrojo y le miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué...?-

-Cada Viernes te veo pasar frente a mi casa con esa cosa llamada perro.- Le interrumpió, no quería escuchar preguntas tontas en ese momento.

-¡Coco es un lindo perrito, discúlpate Uchiha-san!- Expecto ella, ante la aparente ofensa hacia su perrito Chihuahua.

-No me disculpare con un perro.- Dijo con su arrogante tono de voz de siempre. Entonces la abrazo de nuevo.

_no paso día sin arrepentirme  
><em>_no tengo otro modo de decirte  
>que hasta aveces lloro en las noches<br>pero respeto tus decisiones_

-Me preocupe por ti.- Susurro, ese no era él. Definitivamente, debía dejar de hablar tanto con Itachi y su madre. -Cada Viernes te veo pasar a la misma hora frente a mi casa, al no verte hoy, pensé...- Su voz se iba apagando, y su mirada se nublaba.

-¿Uchi...ha-san?- Susurro, pero noto lo pesado del cuerpo del moreno. Entonces lo noto. Sasuke, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Como pudo lo sostuvo y busco su casa, dijo que pasaba frente a ella, entonces vio a un joven parado en la puerta de unas de esas casas con mirada preocupada. Se parecía bastante a Sasuke, debía ser su hermano o algo así.

Rápidamente, llamo la atención del joven, que al verla, y ver que era lo que cargaba aquella joven señorita, corrió a su lado, sujetando a su hermano. Le dijo que le siguiera y ella, así lo hizo. Dentro del hogar, podía sentir ese aire tan acogedor, y familia, que olvido por un momento el porque estaba allí. El joven de ojos negros, le llamo por "señorita" y ella se presento como una conocida de Sasuke. Ya que no sabia si decir si eran amigos o algo así. El joven pelinegro se presento también, como el hermano de Sasuke, le pidió de favor que le cuidara un momento, en lo que él iba a comprar algo para la fiebre. Y le contó rápidamente que Sasuke salio como loco hace unas horas, por lo que pensó que su resfriado había mejorado.

Hinata observo como el Uchiha mayor cerraba la puerta al salir, y se llevaba a su perrito también, quizás le gustaban los animales. Subió a la habitación del moreno, donde estaba acostado, con los ojos abiertos, al verla entrar, desvió su mirada. Se sentía tan patético.

-¿Porqué?- Fue la simple interrogante de Hinata.

-Estaba preocupado.- Contesto sin mirarla.

Hinata sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido. Tal vez, debería darle una oportunidad a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun.- Susurro apenada, bajando su vista para que no viera su sonrojo. Pero no tuvo suerte, ya que Sasuke la había visto. Su rostro sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos buscando algo que mirar, que no fuera él. Y él, simplemente sintió que se le fue el aire. Pero...¡Maldita sea! solo había dicho su nombre! Nuevamente, su mente se vio invadida por imágenes de la morena. Y finalmente, lo acepto.

_No quiero esto como amigos  
>tu eres lo que yo necesito<br>prometo ya no morderte  
>solo abrazarte si prefieres<em>

-Te lo advierto...Hinata.- Su voz sonaba cansada, tal vez era por la fiebre. Se acerco a él, y pudo escuchar su respirar entrecortado. -Voy enserio.- Amenazo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se.- Dijo ella con ese sonrojo en su rostro. -Se que Sasuke-kun es...-

-Posesivo.- Termino por ella, mientras se sentaba su cama. -No dejo que nadie toque o mire demás, lo que es mio.- De un momento a otro, su voz cambio a una ronca y sensual. Hinata comenzo a temblar inconscientemente, no por miedo a él, si no de lo que pasaría después. Tal vez no volvería a hablar con Naruto-kun para ayudarlo con Ino. O tal vez con Kiba y sus problemas. Aun así, sabía que valdría la pena.

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él, quedando casi, acostada sobre el moreno.

-Tranquila, no muerdo.- Susurro con arrogancia, antes de probar sus labios por primera vez. Ella inexperta, y él paciente, le enseñaría el arte de besar. -No muerdo...aun.- Finalizo tras aquel suave beso. Y la vio tan roja como una manzana, una muy linda manzana. Mostró una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. Su ultima victoria, y la disfrutaría el resto de su vida.

_Te siento lejos de mi vida  
>quiero gritarte que seas mía<br>ojala fuer una pesadilla  
>y despertar contigo otro día.<em>

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**H**ello chicos! De la noche a la mañana, tenia muchas ganas de escribir un song-fic con esta cancion. Simple y sencillamente la adoro. Espero les gustara :D y las criticas constructivas bien recibidas :3  
><strong>T<strong>ake **C**are. ~

**E**ditado: Pff, cuando subi el documento a Fanfiction, se me arruino todo como lo tenia, y tuve que ordernarlo de nuevo, luego de cuando lo subi, fui cuando me di cuenta D: asi que lo siento realmente, ya que una estrofa de la cancion, quedo como oracion. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :3 los aprecio mucho =D LoveYa!


End file.
